


All He Needed

by ivanthesilent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Just some evil husbands blowing things up for fun, M/M, Villain Dream, Villain Fundy, i just want evil husbands pls, short oneshot again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent
Summary: The soon-to-be husbands blow stuff up.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 231





	All He Needed

Fundy held Dream’s waist in his arms as he leaned on him. Dream’s hood was off as Fundy pressed his face into his hair, occasionally kissing his head softly. Fundy’s tail wrapped around his fiancé protectively. Dream smiled as he felt Fundy purr softly, mimicking him. His hands rested on Fundy's arms as his legs hung over the edge of the tower. 

The sun was about to set, monsters appearing under shadows cast under trees. Everything was quiet from where Fundy and Dream sat. They were on a tower for reasons they would get to in a while. Until then, they thrived in each other’s comfort from above everything dangerous to them. Above from everything that was lesser to the two.

Maybe Dream had gone insane, roping his fiancé into his crazy ideas. It wasn’t a bad side to be on. Dream could do whatever he wants, he’s the God of this area. Fundy was way more free with him than he was with anyone else. As long as he loved Dream, his affection was his alone. They could cause any kind of chaos together. 

“You’re really cute when you want to destroy everything,” Fundy mumbled. Dream laughed as he tilted his head up to Fundy. Fundy smiled and kissed the mask softly, making it have a familiar red tint. 

“You’re even cuter when you want to take revenge on everyone,” Dream said, earning another small kiss, “You really do deserve everything.”

“And we’ll get everything,” Fundy said, tracing his claw over Dream’s throat. Dream made more purring sounds as he did, “Everything in the area will be ours. I promise you that.”

“I can’t wait,” Dream said breathlessly. Fundy kissed the mask again. He nuzzled his face into the back of Dream’s neck, his hands going back to his waist, “Can I do it?”

“Yep,” Fundy pulled out a bow, letting Dream take it. He reluctantly moved away slightly from his fiancé, letting him pull the bow back. 

Fundy watched as the arrow got lit by fire, Dream aiming it slightly up. Dream looked back at Fundy for a second. A smile grew as he saw his face. Dream looked back at where he was aiming. Dream heard his fiancé laugh as he let go, the arrow landing on a stick of TNT in the distance. 

Dream felt Fundy hold him from behind as the explosions started. It looked small at first, but then it lit up other explosives around it. All were hidden under the ground as it slowly made a deep ring around the tower. Dream smiled as he listened to the loud bangs, eventually it turned into laughter. The kind that convinced Fundy that his fiancé wasn’t sane.

Sunset came as the area went red, becoming colder. Fundy kept Dream from freezing though, his tail and arms covering him happily. Dream pulled out some flint and steel, Fundy pulling out another stick of TNT. Fundy kissed the mask again, Dream leaning into him. He lit the stick, Fundy dropping it down the tower. 

Dream looked down at it, watching it fall. He yelped as Fundy picked him up. Fundy leapt off the side of the now exploding tower. His and Dream’s fall slowed with help from his elytra, it was really easy to use for him. It was one of the good traits Fundy got from his family. Dream seemed to like it when he used it. 

“You have some weird interests, babe,” Fundy teased as he gently landed on the ground. He still held Dream in his arms, who was still slightly laughing at the destruction. 

“It’s fun though, right?” Dream asked. Fundy laughed as he kissed his fiancé’s head. Dream hummed happily at it.

“It is definitely something,” Fundy mumbled. Dream leaned on him, his body getting heavy in Fundy’s arms, “I’m not gonna let anyone push me around anymore. Especially not with you by my side.”

“I would love to see that, and I would love to help you,” Dream said. Fundy smiled as he looked back at the destruction, the light leaving at the sun disappeared behind the trees.

Fundy hid his elytra as Dream’s body fell asleep in his arms. The fox started walking back to L’Manburg, hoping no one would see the two like this. He left the destruction behind, stepping over broken stone from the tower and misplaced dirt from the ring. He saw the lights in the distance. Then looked at the obsidian wall. 

He really should convince Dream to take that thing down. But if he managed to get through to him then that would be suspicious. Fundy sighed as he quickly used his elytra to help him up the wall, he wanted to hide Dream in his house. It was risky, but he wasn’t all that worried about it.

Fundy landed on the other side, hiding the elytra once again. Luckily the door to his house was facing away from the country. Fundy walked into his house as he looked at his fiancé. He was going to be happy with this. Dream wanted some care, and if it meant betraying his friends to have this life, then he’d do it. He doesn’t need his family anymore. He has his future husband sleeping peacefully in his bed. His Dream was all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> i just need evil husbands


End file.
